- Amaryllis -
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga, setangkai Amarilis selalu mengingatkannya pada Yukiko Kanzaki; megah, begitu jelita dipandang mata. / RenKanza / 7 years later AU.


_Amaryllis.  
While from the skies the ruddy sun descends,  
And rising night the evening shade extends;  
While pearly dews o'erspread the fruitful field,  
And closing flowers reviving odours yield,  
Let us, beneath these spreading trees, recite._

Sajak klasik yang diputar radio jelas terdengar dari salah satu kamar apartemen berkelas disana, menemani seorang lelaki yang tengah santai menikmati sarapan paginya berupa roti tawar bersama teh hangat bercangkir mungil begitu antik. Tangan kanan memegang satu potong roti berselai cokelat sementara satunya juga sepasang _emerald_ sibuk dengan ponsel canggih diatas meja makan, dimana jemari tampak lincah bermain pada layar sentuhnya—berita pagi; seperti bacaan pria paruh baya, saja.

 _Ting tong._

Alih-alih ingin kembali menyantap sarapannya, aktivitas demikian lalu terusik akan bunyi bel dari pintu depan. _Siberian Husky_ peliharaannya juga ikut menggonggong lantang guna memberitahu Sang Tuan akan kehadiran tamu mendadak pada jam yang belum menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Bergegas sudah dia, ditemani langkah mantap menuju pintu depan yang dibuka setelah memutar kunci.

Sesosok wanita berperawakan anggun ia temui dibalik pintu apartemennya yang berderit lirih ketika dibuka, figur tersebut terlihat membawa koper ditangan kanan, nampaknya terseret selama perjalanan. Syal biru tua hasil rajutan yang melingkar pada leher kiranya belum cukup melawan rasa dingin berpadu dengan jaket tebal berkerah bulu. Sungguh familiar, baik raga maupun auranya—seakan membawa sang empunya tempat kembali tenggelam bersama nostalgia; bukan _déjà vu._

Tunggu. Bukankah dia...

"Sudah lama tak bertemu ya, Sakaki-kun."

Tak salah lagi.

"...Kanzaki?"

* * *

" _ **Melancholy were the sounds on a winter's night."**_

— **Virginia Woolf.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Amaryllis** —

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **\- A warm reunion between Sakakibara Ren and Yukiko Kanzaki amidst the countless snowflake shards. -**

* * *

Saat itu Desember, merupakan bulan puncak musim dingin di Tokyo—begitu menurut perkiraan cuaca harian di televisi lokal. Suhu dingin dibawah lima derajat Celsius cukup menusuk kulit; menuju tulang juga ubun-ubun, salju bahkan hingga detik ini masih terlihat turun dari atas langit kelabu melankolis—semakin banyak seiring waktu bergulir, menumpuk, berakhir menjadi permadani putih suci di bumi.

Aktivitas keseharian sebagian besar warga tak begitu banyak berubah walau jam pagi mereka harus dihabiskan untuk membersihkan halaman depan rumah atau toko dari gundukan putih yang selalu menyapa tiap harinya. Mobil juga benda-benda lainnya yang terparkir diluar tak luput dari hal ini. Bisa dikatakan cukup memakan waktu, namun yang namanya kegiatan rutin setahun sekali... mau bagaimana lagi?

Situasi pagi seperti itu sudah dikatakan cukup normal oleh seorang Sakakibara Ren, yang mana bekerja sebagai _pastry chef_ disebuah restoran megah bergaya Eropa bintang lima tak jauh dari bangunan tinggi yang ia tinggali saat ini. Tak ada yang mengira lelaki dengan julukan 'Pujangga Cinta Kunugigaoka' semasa SMP itu akan berprofesi di bidang kuliner setelah sempat berhenti dari kantor perpajakan tempat ia dulu pernah berdinas, lima bulan yang lalu.

 _Tak berseni_ , katanya.

Cukup logis jika disangkut pautkan dengan potongan rambut cepak sebelah milik Ren; yang anehnya tak pernah membuatnya bosan dari dulu. Anehnya lagi, sosok itu terlihat rupawan _just the way he is_.

Mungkin _inner beauty_. Oh?

Sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, juga, ia dikabarkan mulai merajut hubungan romansa bersama salah satu siswi kelas E alumni SMP Kunugigaoka seangkatannya. Terhenyak dari fakta bahwa kelas A juga _Five Virtuoso_ termasuk dirinya selalu menebar konflik terhadap—yang katanya—kelas buangan tersebut, Ren malah jatuh hati pada Madonna anggun mereka; Yukiko Kanzaki. Peduli apa dia tentang rumor bahwa Kanzaki telah bersama Sugino? Bahkan Gakushuu yang diam-diam sempat mengagumi sosok yang sama berani dia lawan; yah walaupun berakhir dengan mendaratnya tumpukan laporan berkuantitas dua kali lipat dari normal pada meja sekretarisnya. Ingin tertawa dia jikalau mengingat hal tersebut.

Keduanya terpisah dikarenakan Kanzaki harus melanjutkan studi di negeri Paman Sam. Sungguh pedih hati melepas pujaan hati di bandara saat itu, namun harus tetap direlakan setelah masing-masing mengucap janji, bak benang merah takdir yang mengikat dua hati saling percaya, saling mencinta:

 _Jangan lupakan aku sampai kita bertemu lagi._ Lalu kelingking saling mengait.

.

.

...Empat tahun, ya. Mungkin Kanzaki telah lulus dari universitas. Lalu mengapa Ren tampak begitu kaget akan kehadiran bidadarinya pada suatu pagi tenang tanpa memberi kabar sebelumnya?

"Sendiri? Harusnya memberi kabar jadi aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

"Kejutan. Aku juga tak ingin merepotkan Sakaki-kun."

 _Ya ampun astaga, kejutan._

"Keputusanmu sungguh membuatku mencintaimu lebih dari—"

"Boleh aku masuk? Disini cukup dingin."

... _Crap_. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa mempersilahkan seorang tamu masuk?

* * *

 _Amaryllis beauty,_ _  
_ _White, pink, delectable_ _,_ _  
_ _Sweet symphony,_ _  
_ _Creating my immortal._

* * *

Dua cangkir cokelat panas tersaji diatas meja kaca ruang tamu berukuran sedang, di sofa berbeda terduduk Sang Tuan Rumah juga tamu spesialnya walau tak berjarak terlalu jauh. Koper hitam milik Kanzaki tadi tak terabaikan, hanya saja berada disudut ruangan dan sesekali menjadi objek penasaran _Siberian Husky_ berbulu cokelat netra dwi warna milik Ren. Yang lelaki tampak begitu senang hingga tak tahu akan mengucap apa guna membuka topik pembicaraan; sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadisnya yang kini meraih satu cangkir minuman hangat penenang tubuh gemetar dibekukan suhu, disesap perlahan.

Astaga. Baginya, semua yang dilakukan Kanzaki begitu anggun dan lembut. Bagaimana bagian tepinya menyentuh belah bibir sang dara Yukiko. Hampir juga pemilik manik _emerald_ melempar rasa cemburu pada cangkir keramik bermotif kembang _chrysanthemum._ Pft.

"Sakaki-kun mengapa menatapku begitu?"

Teguran Sang Madonna mendapat respon berupa kerjapan heran dari Ren, menyadarkan sosok rupawan tersebut dari lamunan tak tentu arahnya. Ah, ketahuan.

"Err, tidak. Sikap manismu begitu kurindukan, ada yang salah dari menatap belahan jiwaku setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa?"

Kanzaki melepas tawa kecil. Ren kembali dibuat bingung.

"Tidak salah. Hanya saja... aku awalnya sedikit ragu apa Sakaki-kun begitu merindukanku, karena lelaki tampan dengan lidah semanis madu sepertinya tentu dapat dengan mudah menarik perhatian wanita lain, benar?"

 _Oh baiklah, itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Kesetiaanku bertopang kokoh padamu seorang, Kanzaki sayang._

Mau bagaimanapun juga, pemuda Sakakibara tak dapat menepis fakta demikian; mau masa lalu sekalipun. Katakanlah kebiasannya menggoda setiap wanita cantik yang ditemui kini telah berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu. Pikiran juga semakin lama berubah dewasa, sudah saatnya berfokus pada satu hati, satu nama, satu cinta terukir di hati; tak lekang oleh waktu yang agung.

"Oh ayolah, sekarang aku tak seperti itu lagi~" rengek Ren yang kini bangkit dari posisi hanya untuk kembali mendudukkan diri tepat disamping Kanzaki, kedua lengan melingkar pada pinggang wanita berumur 22 tahun itu sementara dagu disandarkan pada bahu kanannya. Madonna manis yang menerima perlakuan seperti ini jelasnya mengulas senyum tipis; merindukan tingkah manja pujangga cinta satu itu.

"Kuharap memang benar. Ah, lihatlah waktunya. Ingin kubuatkan makan siang?"

Memasak bukanlah hal sulit untuk Ren sekarang ini. Bahkan bisa saja dia membuat menu sama persis dengan yang ditawarkan restoran tempatnya bekerja namun... tentu ia tak memiliki insiatif untuk menolak tawaran gadisnya. Menyenangkan jika ada yang ingin memasak untuknya. Ahem.

"Oh, tentu~"

* * *

 _Bring me joy,_ _  
_ _Bring me fluidity,_ _  
_ _You are close,_ _  
_ _I am farther,_ _  
_ _I am reaching,_ _  
_ _You are touching._

* * *

Bahkan hingga detik ini, pemuda penyandang marga Sakakibara ini masih meragukan netranya sendiri; seakan masih ragu akan siapa yang bertamu dihari liburnya. Lupakan eksistensi magis juga okultisme atau apapun itu, pikiran seakan disihir hanya karena kehadiran Kanzaki; semakin jelita walau usia bertambah empat.

"Kudengar Asano-kun sudah menjadi kepala sekolah baru di Kunugigaoka saat ini, Sakaki-kun. Apa benar? Juga teman-temanmu yang lain bagaimana?"

Yang tengah hati-hati mengiris sebuah wortel melempar pertanyaan kiranya membuka topik baru. Sepasang permata cokelat muda sempat melirik lelakinya beberapa saat sebelum kembali berfokus pada aktivitas awal. Ren yang mana bersandar pada dinding dapur mengerjap dua kali lanjut terkekeh pelan, seketika teringat akan sahabat helai pirang stroberinya itu.

"Begitulah. Tak kusangka Asano-kun mengikuti jejak ayahandanya dalam bidang pendidikan. Kalau boleh jujur, memang sistem Kunugigaoka yang sekarang jauh lebih baik dibawah bimbingannya," ada jeda sesaat. Bahu mengendik santai tanpa melepas pandangan dari yang bertanya sebelum melanjutkan. "Yah, kita semua tahu Asano-kun; sosok _prodigy_ yang cocok mengemban profesi demikian."

Persahabatan bagai kepompong, kata mereka. Keduanya masih sering berkomunikasi juga Ren yang selalu berkunjung menemui kawannya diwaktu senggang. Asano tunggal satu itu tak begitu banyak berubah, topeng keras angkuh berbalut rasa gengsi selangit seakan tak pernah lepas dari roman tampannya. Kejeniusan luar biasa menemani aktivitas keseharian dan Ren sering terheran bagaimana sosok itu masih enggan melepas status lajangnya.

Tak kaget, memang. _Workaholic_ keras kepala semacam Gakushuu masih saja polos akan cinta.

"Terakhir mendapat kabar mengenai Seo, dia sekarang berada di Eropa, sayang tak memberitahu lokasi spesifiknya. Araki dan Koyama... masih mencari pekerjaan disekitar sini, entahlah jika mereka telah diterima di salah satu tempat."

Kanzaki bersenandung kecil seraya mengangguk tanda masih mendengarkan. "Lalu apakah Sakaki-kun mendapat pekerjaan sesuai dengan harapan dulu?"

 _Kami-sama_ , sejak kapan kekasihnya ini banyak bertanya? Bukan dia tak suka, hanya saja... gemas?

"Bekerja di kantor perpajakan itu membosankan, sayangku. Dan sekarang aku bekerja sebagai _pastry chef_ di restoran dekat taman kota sana. Tahu, 'kan?"

Netra Sang Teruna dapat menangkap reaksi sedikit kaget dari gadisnya disana, bagaimana bibir tipis nona Yukiko membulat saat tangan kanan mengaduk kaldu yang tengah direbus. Wortel beserta sayuran lain yang telah diiris sebelumnya ikut dicampurkan.

"Oh astaga. Sekarang aku mulai merasa tak enak hati. Masakan Sakaki-kun pasti lebih nikmat daripada buatanku."

 _Siapa peduli?_

Ren terkekeh, langkah mantap diambil kemudian; menghampiri sosok kekasih pujaan hati sementara kedua tangan terulur guna mengikat surai gelap Kanzaki menggunakan pita yang ditemukan diatas meja minimalis tak jauh dari meja makan. Begitu lembut bahkan beberapa helainya sempat terlepas dari sela jari. Ditambah lagi aroma _shampoo_ khas menyapa indra penciuman.

 _Harum apa ini?_ Kemungkinannya mawar.

"Mengapa berpikiran demikian? Aku tak peduli asalkan itu buatan kesayanganku~"

Kembang Amarilis tertanam pada sebuah pot mungil disisi bawah jendela yang terbuka; kerap kali disapa hembusan angin musim dingin yang sekedar lewat. Dalam pot lain terletak berdampingan, ada koleksi Krisan, _Snowdrop_ , bahkan beberapa tangkai _Carnation_. Bukan _florist_ , tapi mungkin Ren sempat mengagumi beberapa jenis flora.

Kanzaki sempat meraih kedua tangan Ren yang sibuk menata rambutnya, sebelum dilepas kembali guna melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Sekon berganda menit, kemudian seterusnya; sup hangat sederhana disajikan dalam mangkuk kaca putih untuk porsi dua orang, kali ini ditemani teh melati tak kalah hangatnya. Harum khas melati bagai _aromatherapy_ , menenangkan pikiran yang berkalut.

Bagaimana Ren selalu ditemani Dime—nama anjingnya—selama empat tahun berbungkus salju, hari ini senyum kembali merekah mengindikasikan rasa bahagia berlimpah dalam hati. Untung juga Kanzaki tak kembali menemuinya membawa lelaki lain atau mirisnya, mengirim secarik kertas berpita dengan dua kata ' _Wedding Invitation_ ' atas nama dara tersebut sebagai judul besar.

Sempat terjadi; Sakakibara Ren berjanji akan mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga. Walau kemungkinannya tidaklah nol mengingat gadisnya itu cukup populer semasa SMP dulu.

Tanpa sadar, dia terkekeh disana. Memecah keheningan sekitar, minus satu, dua gonggongan dari hewan berkaki empat yang mengibaskan ekor.

"Bagaimana lagi aku harus berterima kasih, ya?"

Kanzaki mengerjap. "Untuk apa, Sakaki-kun?"

"Untukmu yang masih mencintaiku sepenuh hati hingga detik ini, mengusung kata 'setia' selama raga kita tak berjumpa, juga—" penjedaan sempat tersemat beberapa detik disana, tangan kanan Kanzaki diraih dan digenggam penuh sayang, bahkan _emerald_ tak melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk mengagumi sepasang _light brown_ dihadapan. "Menjadi satu-satunya alasan bagiku untuk terus tersenyum menikmati hidup."

Wanita mana yang tak akan luluh oleh penuturan lembut pemuda Sakakibara? Bibir serta lidah tak bertulangnya begitu lihai mengucap pujian pemancing rona merah malu untuk kaum Hawa. Sempat menjadi sosok yang diidamkan—sayangnya hanya milik Yukiko Kanzaki seorang.

"...Sakaki-kun, sungguh kau tak perlu—"

"Tinggallah bersamaku disini. Mau ya?"

"T-Tunggu, bukankah aneh jika sepasang kekasih tinggal berdua? Juga... apa kata orang lain jika mengetahuinya?"

Sesuai ekspektasi, Ren sudah menduganya dan menolak untuk menjawab langsung, melainkan mengulas senyum penuh arti.

"Kau khawatir akan hal itu?" diawali dengan pertanyaan balik, genggaman pada tangan Kanzaki kemudian dilepas guna terarah pada vas bunga berukuran medium diatas meja makan tempat keduanya menyantap sup hangat tadi. Beberapa tangkai replika mawar merah sebagai hiasan, ada sesuatu tersembunyi dibalik daunnya yang lebar—sebuah kotak mungil hijau tua; ber-kamuflase dengan baik. Pantas sulit disadari.

 _Sudah kupikirkan dengan matang sebelum kepulanganmu._

"Hidup sendiri tanpamu disisi sungguh membuatku tak tenang. Pemikiran negatif akan kekasihku diusik atau dilukai orang lain terus saja menghantui, hingga Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku melalui setangkai Amarilis yang mekar ditengah terpaan badai salju," kotak misterius tadi masih dimainkan dalam genggaman kedua tangan sementara senyum simpul terpatri pada paras si pujangga. "Dengan ini, kau pujaan hatiku Yukiko Kanzaki—"

Dalam satu helaan napas panjang, kotak mungil tadi dibuka, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin silver berhias tiga buah berlian manis bersembunyi disana. Lantas disodorkan langsung pada dia yang menjadi pemikat hati selama ini.

" _Will you marry me_? Dan menjadi nona Sakakibara yang baru untuk kehidupan kita dimasa depan?"

Dalam selang waktu tiga detik kemudian, baru kali ini Ren melihat Kanzaki menitikkan air mata. Bukan pedih, bukan sedih; melainkan tetes kebahagiaan yang membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"... _Yes, yes! I will!_ "

* * *

 _Amaryllis flower,_ _  
_ _Green full of joy and laughter,_ _  
_ _Bring peace and clarity,_ _  
_ _You have created the original_ _  
_ _piece of the puzzle._

— **FIN —**

* * *

*guling guling guling*

Sebelumnya Lex mau sungkem ke Sugini—errm, Sugino. Bukan bermaksud merebut princess-mu, bang. Tapi aku inginkan dia bersama landak cepak Virtuoso /dor

Awalnya kepikiran AsaKanza, tapi keinget kalo Asano milikku, ya tida jadi. Yang junior loh ya, selera q bukan om om mecom. *senyom polos* But papa Gakuho is hot, as well asdfghjkl.

Ucapkan selamat datang pada winter ala Indonesia aka musim hujan. Ditempat Lex akhir-akhir ini diguyur hujan akhirnya ide ini muncul tiba-tiba. Why Amaryllis? Idk, bunga ini menarik.

Dan dengan ini juga mau diumumkan kalo 'Diujung Pelangi' akan mendapatkan season duaaaaaa! *senyom* Sekuel maksudnya. Oke, demikian saja spoilernya /g

Mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Akhir kata, Alexie Hikari pamit undur diri dulu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda karena apapun itu, akan sangat dihargai.

See ya next tiiiiimeeee~!


End file.
